


To Bojack Horseman, From Hollyhock

by pickledragon



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Letters, POV First Person, cutting ties, on love and how it doesn't solve things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: You hurt people, Bojack, and you care but not enough to stop.One of the possible letters sent from Connecticut to Los Angeles.
Relationships: Bojack Horseman & Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	To Bojack Horseman, From Hollyhock

Hey, Bojack. 

I think I've re-written this letter a thousand times, and it never really gets any easier.

I care about you - you're my brother, and we don't choose the people we're related to, or the people that stick around. And you gave me a place to stay when I just showed up in California. You found my mom, and I can't act like that was nothing, because it was everything. But that doesn't fix this. 

I know what happened in New Mexico. I met Peter ~~(I don't even know if you remember him)~~ and he told me everything, right before you came to Wesleyan.

I didn't say anything, and I don't know why - maybe that was my fault. You couldn't have said anything to make it better, and it was _so_ obvious you were trying, in your Bojack way. I don't know. I guess I'd thought you'd changed. You've done a lot of bad things, but I wanted to give you a chance, even if it was hard.  
~~And if I say that I think you're beyond redemption, I think it means I might be too.~~

I saw your interviews, both of them. Of course I saw your interviews, everyone did. I don't know. I guess I really thought you'd could change. You hurt people, Bojack, and you care but not enough to stop.

 ~~Maybe if~~  
Do you remember when I came back to LA, right before college? Being back in that house again, all those memories, it was so much. And you got me out of there when I needed it, but then took me driving around the city to get a fix for the entire day.

Look. I'm not going to get answers about this, and I don't think I'd accept any you gave. This is a one way letter. I loved you for years. And that didn't fix anything because love doesn't fix things like that. We can't pretend none of this happened. 

Bojack, you're my brother, and I love you. But I can't see you anymore. I don't want to talk, I don't want to write, and god, please stop calling. Maybe one day we can see each other again - when you've decided to change for the better for good. But right now, and for the foreseeable future, this is goodbye. 

Hollyhock

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my life <3  
> Find me at pickledragon.tumblr.com or instagram.com/_pickle_dragon


End file.
